


Emo Twilight Romance Novels

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting to kissing to kissing and fighting and then kissing and not fighting. Plot? What? What's that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emo Twilight Romance Novels

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fandom_fridays prompt of "Laughter is..." To purplefeen for telling me I could do it. To luvscharlie for the beta and for being a constant bad influence. To sxymami0909 also for the beta and for being my new fangirling friend. You all made me smile while I was writing this.

Laughter is kind of a subjective thing.

If you're the person being laughed at after your shoe fell down a storm drain, someone's laughter might not be quite so funny. If you're laughing because your brother just screamed his fool head off because there was a cat inside a locker, laughter is a wonderfully giddy thing. And if you're laughing because a door opened to reveal a depressed human-sized teddy bear watching television, you can be sure the world is a strange place.

Sam Winchester had been on the receiving and giving end of quite a bit of laughter in his life. It is amazing to think that with all of the drama and near death experiences, he and Dean still managed to laugh out loud on occasion. Just Dean singing in the Impala was sometimes enough to do it, especially if it was Bon Jovi.

Sam's favorite kind of laughter came when Dean was nervous. Dean does this strange little half laugh, half cough when he doesn't want to admit that he has no idea what's going on. The same laugh makes itself known when Dean finds himself in a situation dealing with sex... specifically when dealing with Sam and sex.

After a particularly lovely shouting match and several days with little to no sleep, Sam realized how much he had to learn about his brother. Dean had laid down the final straw. He'd yelled at Sam one last time, his eyes blazing with heat, jaw clenched in frustration with his younger brother. Sam had always wondered what was wrong with him that Dean angry was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

He had sort of broken the rule he'd written for himself. He'd promised he'd never tell Dean the thoughts that were constantly going on in his head. If he wanted to get technical, he hadn't really _told_ Dean about it. Sam couldn't take it anymore; he shoved Dean up against the grungy hotel wall and kissed him.

"Well... then," Dean said, giving the nervous laugh Sam would come to love and hate. Now all it takes to make Sam half hard is simply hearing Dean laugh that little laugh when they're fighting a demon. He's not sure if Dean does it on purpose, but Sam wouldn't put it past his brother.

"So, you're gay?" Dean asked, still pushed against the wall.

"That's what you have to say to me?" Sam said, flabbergasted.

"You just kissed a dude, I think that makes you gay," Dean said, still kind of fighting. He wasn't moving from his spot, nor was he punching Sam in the face. Sam was taking both of these things as good signs.

"I just kissed you, Dean. I think it's a little more complicated than just gay."

"Thanks, Einstein," Dean countered. "What about Jess or Sarah or that chick who turned out to be a werewolf? Does that make you more or less gay?"

"Are you trying to piss me off, Dean?"

"Is it working?" Dean said with a wicked smile as he stared at Sam's lips.

Dean knew! How long had he known? How was it that Sam had missed this before? He and Dean spent just about every waking moment together and he'd missed something as big as this. Maybe it was because he had been trying so hard to avoid Dean figuring out how he felt. Maybe that's why he felt like a complete idiot right now.

"Get out of your own head there, Sasquatch," Dean chided as he leaned forward, wound his fingers in Sam's hair and returned the kiss.

It felt as if an electrical circuit had been completed and the resulting current was causing every one of Sam's nerve endings to spark. He moaned into his brother's mouth as Dean leaned forward, pressing their bodies together. There were questions in his mind that threatened to take over and cause him to stop the kiss but every time Dean's tongue slid against his, the electricity would shock him back into compliance with what the rest of his body wanted.

He felt Dean's hands move down from his hair to begin tugging one of Sam's many layers of clothing off his body. It was one of the countless times he cursed himself for wearing fifteen shirts on any given day. He wanted there to be nothing between them, but even with his brain on holiday, he couldn't help a question escaping his lips when they pulled apart.

"Are we really doing this?"

Dean gave up on the individual layers and just pulled at all three shirts in one go, dragging them over Sam's head and throwing them onto a heap of dirty laundry on the floor. He ignored Sam's question, instead leaning forward and kissing his collarbone. Sam groaned as the kiss turned into sucking bites on his skin.

He couldn't help but notice that Dean was still fully clothed and that was unfair for a number of reasons. Sam hoped this wouldn't turn into another one of the Winchester family's bad ideas, but at the moment years of longing were winning out over logic and the need to be a normal family. Who were they kidding? They'd never been normal and it wasn't like they were ever going to attempt to be.

For some reason the elevator in his head wasn't going all the way to the top so Sam couldn't get his fingers to do anything else but grasp at Dean's chest as his brother drove him out of his mind. The bites on Sam's chest were followed by Dean's tongue sliding along his skin. From his shoulder to his neck and nipples; bruises were going to pop up all over the place tomorrow. Some were already beginning to bloom as Sam looked down to find Dean looking up at him with an expression that would have sent him to jerk off in the bathroom if he hadn't been in his current situation.

"Yes," Dean answered finally as he stood fully and stepped sideways away from Sam. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on top of Sam's. "We are doing this... if you want to," he said looking at Sam, that killer nervous laugh bubbling from his lips. "I can feel you want to get into this, to have some kind of emo Twilight hair gel talk or something and I get that. Later."

Sam was actually shocked when he felt Dean grab him by the belt buckle and drag him onto the bed. His mind had gone this far in only his most embarrassing, most morning wood inducing dreams. He felt like a flailing girl just laying there as Dean looked down on him.

Dean had been right. Sam would have been much more comfortable with what was happening if they'd had at least made an attempt at a conversation. Dean was his entire world and he wasn't willing to lose him for one night of sex, no matter how explosive he was sure the sex would be.

"Dean," Sam said, putting his hand up in front of him as a sort of shield. Dean had begun to join him on the bed and there was no way Sam was going to be able to say no to his brother if they touched again. "Wait. What's going on here? Are we going to even..."

"Sam," Dean almost growled. "Get your little girly mind out of the romance novel and join me here where the half naked men are."

"I just don't want this to be..." Sam tried, but was cut short when Dean literally pounced on him, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him. "Dean, wait..."

"Sam," Dean breathed into Sam's lips. "Things are going to change no matter what. It might as well be a good thing this time." He tenderly kissed Sam as if he were trying to calm his brother while simultaneously bringing him into the moment. He slowly ran his hands along Sam's biceps, kissing him with no hurry or agenda.

"Things are going to change," Dean promised as he sat up for a second, the light from the ceiling fan above him making his face disappear in shadows. "You're not going to have to pretend that those morning showers are because you like getting first shower," he said, taking Sam's hand from where it rested on Dean's thigh and bringing it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on Sam's index finger before sucking it between his lips. Sliding it out, he kissed the tip once again and leaned closer to Sam. "You with me?"

"I very much think so," Sam said, the first half coming out in a breath as he couldn't believe what was happening. He was entirely too close to coming in his jeans for his liking and they'd barely touched. Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean. The skin on their bodies touched fully for the first time and Sam groaned as Dean took his lips once more.

Sam couldn't decide what part of Dean to touch. It was like being offered a buffet of every single thing he loved to eat and telling him to choose one. Consequently his hands did not stay in one place for long. He clenched the sinuous muscles covering Dean's back before running his hands along his sides toward his chest. Dean let out a puff of air, stopping the kiss for a moment.

"Not there, Sam," Dean said trying to remain serious even as Sam could tell he was trying to hide that he was ticklish.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Sam said with a wicked smile, raising his eyebrow. He knew very well where all of Dean's weaknesses were, at least the ones that could be used in a wrestling match. He slid his fingers along Dean's side while smiling up at his older brother with a confident smirk. As Dean began to fold in on himself with laughter, Sam used the moment to his advantage and flipped them over.

"Well, done, Sammy," Dean said, smiling up at him, slightly out of breath. It was a look Sam could really get used to on Dean, a carefree smile. He leaned down to cover those plump lips with a kiss and as their lips joined again, two pairs of hands grasped at belt buckles and zippers, trying to become even closer still.

It wouldn't turn out to be perfect sex. There were still some weird bits to it and Sam still had to have his big gay freak out about having sex with his brother but some of it was wonderful. There was a moment when a kind of quiet hit them, skin moving slowly against skin.

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and smiled because he knew this wouldn't be the end of the world. His smile turned into a smirk when he realized that this wouldn't be the end of what was happening between them either.

"What're you smiling about?" Dean asked, concerned at Sam's expression.

"Next time," Sam said, biting his lip and arching his back in a moan as Dean slid further into him, "I get to be on top."


End file.
